


The Time Has Come:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Just A Couple Of Months Series [3]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys Kissing, Childbirth, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cravings, Desire, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Flirting, Foot Massage, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Harvey Leek, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Hunger, Sexual Tension, Slash, Stress Baking, Stress Relief, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Evan was not enjoying being pregnant, but the thing that makes it easier, He has his friends, & Harvey, the love of his life, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of a series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part A:

*Summary: Evan was not enjoying being pregnant, but the thing that makes it easier, He has his friends, & Harvey, the love of his life, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of a series!!!!*

 

Inspector Evan Cortez was in a very pissy & sad mood, He wanted to get some time off, cause he wanted to be ready for his son, or daughter to come into the world, without any hitches, Nash's Squad Commander was being a jerk, & said, "I need you here, Cause this is time of year, when crime rises, No time off til the end of next month", The Handsome Man nodded, & managed to keep his cool, when he left his office, & went straight to work.

 

Inspector Harvey Leek noticed that something was off with his lover, & decided not push it, when he came in, but he knew that Evan was sad, He kept an eye on him, since he is almost close to the due date of their child, & he was thinking of ways to make him feel better. But he couldn't think of a single idea, & he decided to ask instead, "Babe, Are you okay ?", Evan gave an unconvincing smile, & said, "Yes, Harv, I am fine", The Computer Genius didn't buy it, & he made a point to talk Nash, & Joe about it.

 

Harvey was not the only one worried about Evan, Captain Nash Bridges, & Inspector Joe Dominguez were worried about their love one & friend, "What do you think is wrong, Nashman ?", Joe asked with concern, Nash shrugged his shoulders, & said, "Beats the shit out of me, but something is up, Bubba, & we are gonna find it out sooner than later", They too went on with their work.

 

Evan was feeling a little bit lousy on top it, cause it has been a stressful week for all of them at the SIU, with some of the cases being impossible to solve. He was getting fed up with it, & hopes that something will change soon, or otherwise he will request a transfer back to Chicago, & hopefully Harvey will come along too, cause he & the baby are a package deal together. He sighed, & put his situation on the back burner for now, so he can focus on the work that needs to be done.

 

Nash saw Harvey getting a cup of coffee, & he went over to join him, & he said, "Harvey, Care to explain what is going on with Evan ?", Harvey said with a sigh, "I think he is missing his family, He couldn't get any time off, so they can come visit", Nash was fuming, cause he approved all time offs to be taken at the request of the officers. "Well, We are gonna fix that in a jiff", He called Joe over, & filled him in, on what is happening, Joe said with a smirk, "Don't worry, I will take care of this", He went off to see the squad commander, & see if the situation can come to a compromise.

 

Evan was aching all over from sitting at his desk, He hopes that soon he can get the baby out of him, so he can go back to work fully, as an officer. **"God, Just get me through this, If you do, I would never ask for anything else again"** , he thought to himself, He went to get himself a candy bar, cause the sugar would help him think better. He went outside to get some fresh air, so he would feel much better.

 

Joe had a smile on his face, & he went straight to Nash, & Harvey, making sure Evan was out of earshot, He reported, "He is such a hound dog, He is cheating on his wife, I found out, when she hired the agency to gather some evidence. "I threaten him, Told him to leave the schedule alone, or his wife gets the tape & pictures", Nash said with a smile, "You are a genius", Joe said with a bigger smile, "It _**even**_ gets better, Evan gets 8 weeks off, cause of the baby, in additional to the normal 6 weeks we get, so he gets an additional 1 1/2 month off", Harvey said, "You are the best, Brother",  & they went to tell Evan the good news.

 

Evan smiled, as he saw his love ones coming his way, "Hey, Guys, What's up ?", He gave them his full attention. "You are getting your days off, I think that you should start making arrangements for your family to come out & help you, Plus you get an additional 1 1/2 month off", Nash said, Evan was speechless, & asked, "How ?", Joe said, "I appealed to his kinder, more sensitive side", Harvey said, "When we get home, you should call your mom, & tell her to come out, as soon as she can", Evan nodded, & said, "Come on, Let's go out to dinner, My treat", They all agreed, & they went to their favorite restaurant.

 

The atmosphere was light, & friendly, Evan was glad to suggest this, cause he really needed it, & he could tell that his love ones really needed it too, They were laughing, & joking around, & then the handsome man got serious, & raised his beer bottle, "I am so blessed to have you all, Here's to family", Everyone mirrored his gesture, & they clinked their glasses together, & toasted to that declaration. It was nice to feel normal at that particular moment, where everyone was happy, & his mood has improved too.

 

Evan was ready to go to sleep, so Harvey & him bid farewell to their love ones, & friends, They headed for home, where they got settled in for bed. Harvey pulled him close, & Evan sighed contently, "I love you", he declared, as he snuggled into him, & gave him a small kiss. Harvey said with a beaming smile, "Right back at ya, Baby", They held each other, til they drifted off to sleep. They are dreaming pleasant dreams about the baby, & the future that they are gonna have.


	2. Chapter One: Part B:

As Evan was progressing his pregnancy, He found that his life has been a little bit easier, & he was able to do his job at the SIU, & help out in the field, if it was necessary, & he was enjoying the quiet time, he gets to have with his bundle of joy, & he said to this to his expanding stomach.

 

"Pop, & I can't wait to meet you, Little Bit, You know that already, You **_are_** making us so happy, I can't believe I got this lucky since I moved here, I promise you, I will protect you with everything in my being,  & I would always want you to be happy, & not sad, I'll make you a deal, You go easy on us, when you hit the " _ **terrible twos**_ ", & I promise I will ease up a bit on your teenager years, I **_am_** not sure about your pop, He will always be protective of you, Also, Your brother, Jerry, He can't wait to meet you,  & I think you guys are gonna get along great...I", he was cut off by someone clearing their throat, & he turned & smiled, when he found it was Nash smiling back.

 

"How is it going, Bubba ?", The Handsome Captain asked, as he rounded the corner, & made himself comfortable, in front of his teammate, & love one. Evan gave a small smile, & said, "I think it's going good, I mean no one calls me _**Buddha**_ anymore, I think because of the hormones,  & me carrying a gun, They are afraid I am gonna shoot them", They both laughed, & it felt good, Evan knows that he doesn't be so gun-ho about this pregnancy, & making sure that he is doing everything right. Nash said, "I just want to tell you that Walker is gonna stick to the deal or the dirty pictures that Joe takes is gonna be released in public", Evan couldn't believe what he is hearing.

 

"Oh man, Nashman, That is great news, **_Great news_** indeed, I can't believe that I could relax,  & take time off to enjoy the baby, & spend time with him or her, I thought for certain I was gonna get a short leave of absence", The Young Man said worrying about that for a couple of weeks now. He had a smile on his face, "How about dinner, Just me & you ?, We hadn't done that in awhile", The SIU Captain said with a smile, "Sure, You pick, My treat", Evan said with a smirk, "Ohhh, An Easy Date", & they gathered up their things, & headed out of the SIU, Just to do that for a change.

 

Meanwhile, Joe & Harvey were having fun of their own, The Latino Cop was showing Harvey the best restaurant that served Mexican Food, & the Computer Genius was enjoying it. "Thanks, Joe, I really appreciate this", Joe shrugged, & said, "You & Evan need to do this separately, & this together, Cause once that bambino or bambina comes, It will be all over", & Harvey asked, "Any advice for a new & expecting dad, Amigo ?, I mean I got to miss out on Jerry's birth", Joe nodded & said this, as a response to be helpful to his friend.

 

"Always be there for the important things, Cause those moments, You can't get back," He thought for a second, & said, "Always make sure that you never argue with the kids around, Cause they will pick up on it, & get scared", Harvey nodded, & said, "I promise, I won't, Evan wouldn't do that either, So we are good there", Joe nodded, & said, "Good, Also, Please tell them that you love them, Even if they make a boneheaded mistake, It's important that you _**always**_ have great relationship with them", The Deadhead nodded,  & Joe said, "Finally, It's all right to say "no", They will hate your guts, But they will appreciate it in the long run". Harvey nodded, & said, "Great, I think I will be able to do this", "You **_will_** be fabulous at it", Joe reassured him,  & they continued their wonderful evening together.

 

Meanwhile, Nash & Evan were enjoying their meal together, Evan was having cravings for Deep Dish Pizza, & they found a place near work that does it up right, As they were sitting down at a table, Evan said, "You think me & Harvey could do this, Nash ?", Nash looked at him straight in the eye, & said, "Yes, I do, I never seen no two people more devoted, than you & Harv, You guys can do this, & be successful at this", Evan smiled, & said, "Thanks", After they finished their pizza, Evan's stomach grumbled once again, The Captain smiled, & said, "Let's get you some cheesecake, Pronto", & he lead his love one towards a nearby bakery.

 

Joe drove Harvey home, & the computer geek turned his friend, & they clasped hands, & "bro" hugged, saying, "Thanks for tonight, & everything, Man, I _**mean**_ it". Joe smiled,  & said, "I know, Brother, You are welcome", Harv left the car, & Joe waited for him to get inside, & once he was safely inside, Joe left for his own home, so he could spend some time with his family, & then make sure that in the future, He would be able to help Harvey, & Evan out if they need it. He still can't wrap his head around it, that they are gonna have a new addition to the SIU, & he or she will be arriving soon. Meanwhile, Harvey got ready for bed, & fell asleep in no time at all.

 

Nash drove Evan home, & Evan winced, as he got out of the cuda, "Ouch !", he exclaimed, as he rubs his lower back, "Son of a bitch, Evan, I am sorry, I got get these seats relined, & make sure that the positioning is not fucked up", Nash said with an apologetic look on his face, Evan said with a smile, "No worries, Nashman, It happens all the time, I am due to see my doctor, I will bring it up with him, Thanks for a wonderful evening", He said with a wave, Like Joe, Nash waited, & when he is sure that the pregnant man is safe inside, He went home to spend some time with his father.

 

Evan got inside, & he made it into the bedroom, that he shared with his lover, & he moaned, "God, That hurts", Harvey was watching when he came in, & said, "How about a massage ?", Evan gasped & said with a smile, "I am sorry, Babe, I didn't mean to wake you up", The Deadhead returned the smile, & said, "You didn't, I could sleep good without you", They shared a kiss, & Evan said, "Let me grab a shower, & then I am all yours", He gave his lover one more kiss, & headed for their spacious bathroom, & he took his time washing up.

 

Once Evan was refreshed, He joined his lover in bed, & then Harvey began to massage his back, & working out the kinks, making sure that he was very gentle with his lover. "God, Baby, That feels so good !", He moaned out, exclaiming in happiness. "Good, Now relax, Please ?", Harvey said in a commanding tone, & continued to do what he was doing, & once he was done, Evan was putty in his hands, & then the young cop took both of his lover's hands into his, & kissed the palms, "Thank you", & they both snuggled down, & close to each other, as the peaceful slumber overtakes them, & lost the battle to stay awake.


	3. Chapter Two: Part C:

Evan was starting to show, & Harvey had the bright idea of having his jeans turn into stretch ones, so they would be comfortable for him to wear to work, & also occasionally in the field, if he is needed. The Handsome Inspector was moved by his lover's gesture, that he rewarded him a full on blowjob, & handjob, Both ended up having a very memorable night, & they were in the other's arms, which made it all the better, cause they couldn't sleep, if they aren't near each other.

 

Evan got up, & smiled at his lover, who was being so good to him, & took him, & all of his crap, **"I ** _am_** very lucky man indeed"** , he thought to himself, as he went to make breakfast for him. He knew that Harvey wouldn't take time for himself, even though Evan had insisted, He made his favorite breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, He actually got the recipe from the local diner. The Owner was so grateful, when Evan stopped a robbery in progress, Evan asked for the recipe for their **_"Sunday"_** Special,  & he was very happy to give to him.

 

Harvey woke to a wonderful smell after a little awhile, & he smiled, as he saw his lover bring in the wonderful smelling food on a tray, "What's all of this, Baby ?", he asked with a smile, Evan smiled, & said, "This is my way of saying "Thank you" for putting up with me, & all my crap & issues, I love you very much", Harvey kissed him on the cheek, & said, "I love you too, Ev, Always, & Forever, Remember that", & he dug into the food happily, as Evan watched him with a fond smile on his face. He just let himself relax, as he was thinking about the day ahead.

 

Evan & Harvey made love in the shower, & they got ready for work, Evan got to take it easy, & start on paperwork for the case that they just got, while the others are in the field, But no progress had been made, which pissed them all off, The Handsome Inspector was getting back pain from sitting all day, & he started to not feel so well, & he went to see Nash, "Nashman, I am not feeling so well, Can I cut out early ?", The Head of the SIU nodded, & said, "You did more than enough today, Enjoy the rest of your evening", & Evan said his "goodbyes" to him, & Joe, as he passed the short latino cop on the way, He found Harvey, & said with a quick kiss, "I am not feeling well, Nash said I could split, I will see you at home", Harvey nodded, & gave him another kiss, & they went on their separate ways.

 

Evan managed to get some things to help settle his stomach, & he made his way home, He was suspicious, when he found a photo of him, & Harvey was moved, as soon as he reached for his gun, He was grabbed from behind. "You are our insurance policy, Pig", A voice said closely to his ear, & moved him to the middle of the room, as he waited for Harvey to come home, cause him, & his friends are leaving, without getting what they want. "You are dead men", Evan thought to himself, as he prayed for Harvey, & the others to hurry, & rescue him soon.

 

The Day was over, Nash, Joe, & Harvey were glad, The Computer Genius said with a smile, "Why don't you guys come over ?, It's been awhile since we did a family night", Joe shrugged, & said, "Count me in", Nash said, "Me too, Nick is playing poker tonight with his friends, & won't be back til sunday", They cleared their desks, & headed out to their favorite restaurant, & picked up something light for Evan to eat, & headed back for their place.

 

The One that grabbed Evan, named Willis, was running out of patience, & he sneered, "Your friends better be coming, or you, & your bundle of joy are history", He tighten his grip, & had his knife to his stomach. They were position, & they were ready for the rest of the SIU, & what surprises that are thrown at them, & they are gonna get their boss free from police custody. It will be simple, & then kill the SIU members, & make it look like they got killed in the line of duty.

 

Nash, Joe, & Harvey made it to Harvey & Evan's apartment with their food order, & they were laughing, & joking. Suddenly, Harvey's senses perked up, & he pulled out his gun, Nash, & Joe followed suit, "What's up, Bubba ?", Nash asked with concern on his face. "The Door is unlocked, Evan always puts the alarm on, & locks up", Nothing else needed to be said, & they were moving carefully, cause they don't want to get Evan hurt, or killed, plus the baby could be at risk. They would be damned, if that happens.

 

They got in, & they were surrounded, Willis commanded, "Drop them", & held the knife to Evan's stomach, Nash cursed, & they had no choice, but surrender, as Harvey puts his gun down, looking at his lover, "You aren't gonna take that, Aren't you, Bubba ?". Evan suddenly got pissed off, & stomped on Willis's foot, while Nash, & the others took care of the other goons, "You Son of a bitch !", Evan exclaimed, as he punches Willis in the face, & knocks the kitchen door into his broken nose.

 

Soon backup came, & they arrested Willis, & his goons, Evan said growling, "Take these pieces of shit out of here, Before I kill them", & relaxed into Harvey's embrace, He convinced Evan, & the baby to get checked out. Evan was on the gurney, & being loaded into the ambulance, "We will see you soon", Harvey told Evan, as he placed a kiss on his head, Once, as the ambulance left, They followed in Nash's Cuda right behind him.


	4. Chapter Three: Part D:

Things have calmed down a bit, as Evan now could focus on the future of his family, since he has time away from the SIU, while he was still able to, He took a cooking class to keep himself occupied. He wanted to be able to cook, cause Harvey was completely hopeless in the kitchen. He always wanted to try to cook new foods. He is determined to do great by his family. The Handsome Inspector felt his stomach move, & he said, "Don't worry, Baby, We will be home soon", He finished up at the market, & headed for home, to make dinner, before Harvey comes home.

 

Harvey was a very happy man indeed, He couldn't believe that it is almost time for the baby to be born, & Evan is now official off duty, & on leave, til their son or daughter are ready to have a nanny to take care of him or her during the day. Nash came up with a cup of coffee for him, "How are things, Bubba ?", as he perched himself on the corner of the computer genius's desk, & focused his attention on him. Harvey smiled, & said, "Everything is good, Nashman, Evan is following his doctor's orders, The Baby is healthy & growing. Evan is finding stuff to keep himself occupied, so I don't worry, The Baby is about to be born, Like I said, It's all good", & he was grinning like a fool now.

 

Evan had dinner all set up, even the table, & he was taking it easy with a glass of orange juice, since he couldn't have beer, He was proud of how everything turned out, **"God, I hope I don't turn out to be an domestic housewife, I will shoot myself"** , he thought to himself with a chuckle, as he was enjoying the movie that he was watching. He decided a little nap wouldn't hurt, since dinner was kept warm. He never thought he would be this lucky, & he can't wait to see what else the future brings for them. He isn't greedy, but he isn't known for long patience either, & it's killing him not knowing. He always likes to be prepared for anything.

 

Joe brought in an old childhood item that he had when he was a baby, & he thought that his nephew or niece would appreciate it, It was a dream catcher, He knew that it would do it's job, & that the baby would always be protected by it, cause it was serious juju, & it's not to be messed with. He went over to Harvey, & said, "Harv, I would like for you to have this, It's sort of a good luck charm", He handed it over to the expectant father, who was beaming with happiness. "Thank you, Bubba, He or she is gonna love it, Cause it came from their Uncle Joe", That made Joe smile, & he said, "Let's go to **_Leigh's_** , I will get you your favorite dessert, & coffee". The Computer Geek said with a bigger smile, "You are on", & they were on their way to their favorite hangout in a matter of minutes.

 

Later that night, Harvey & Evan had the wonderful dinner, & they were just talking, & acting like a couple should be. "Seriously, You're feeling all right, No pain or anything ?", Harvey asked, as concern was etched into his face. Evan reassured him with a soft smile, "I am fine, Babe, The Baby loves to use me as a soccer ball, but I am fine". Harvey was relieved, & backed off, so he would upset his lover, cause he didn't need the stress, "Everyone misses you at the SIU, & I think they would be happy to see the munchkin there, when you are nice & recovered", Evan said with a smile, "I promise, as soon as I can, I will bring him or her down". They cleaned up, & watched a movie, Then, When it was bedtime, Evan made sure that Harvey was comfortable, & they ended up making love, til they fell asleep in the other's arms.

 

A month later, Everyone surprised Evan with a baby shower at the barge, The Handsome Inspector was so happy to see everyone that meant everything to him, as they were showering their love & attention on to him, He enjoyed himself, & Nash, Joe, & Harvey were glad that they were able to pull this off, with everyone's help. Evan knew that the baby is gonna be so lucky, cause everyone is gonna love him or her, making sure that it would also be protected. Evan looks like he is gonna fall asleep right then & there, so Nash said with a smile, as he helped him out of his chair, "Why don't you catch a few zzz's in my office, I have that comfy couch, You need rest, Bubba, Now go". He thanked him, & he went straight upstairs to Nash's office, The SIU Leader nodded to Ronnie, who nodded, & went along with him, When the door was shut close, Ronnie stand besides it, & was in his protective mode, while the party is still going on.

 

A month later, Evan felt contractions, & his water broke, He told Harvey, while he was breathing in & out, "Harv, Baby, It's time, Munchkin is ready to make his or her debut", Harvey was in full crazed mode, "Okay, I am ready, I am not gonna be some schmuck, I got your bag all set up", he went to the closet, & showed him, He got it, & his lover into the car, & they were ready to go to the hospital, & meet their beautiful child together, & officially become a family. The Computer Genius has Evan's things all set up in the room, & was immediately changed into scrubs, as Evan was in his hospital gown, & ready for giving birth, Nash & Joe came down a half hour after Harvey called them, They were praying that everything is going okay. Harvey came out with a happy & dazed look on his face, He brought out the baby, after she was cleaned up, so she could meet her uncles officially.

 

"Guys, I have a daughter, I have a daughter, I want you guys to meet Josephine Nicola Leek, Joe, Obviously, We wanted her to have your name, cause you gave us your strength, & support, You are such a good friend to us", Joe was speechless, & full of emotion, Nash smiled, as he patted his best friend, & "brother" on the shoulder. Harvey said looking at Nash, "We also wanted her to have some form of your name, so we decided on your middle name, & Nick's name, Cause we want her to know her other uncle, & cool grandfather", Nash swallowed his emotion, & whispered, "Thank you". Harvey said, "Without further do", as he handed the baby over to them, & they all fussed over her, & then they went to see Evan, & made sure that he is really okay from giving childbirth.

 

A few weeks later, Evan & Josephine joined a **_Mommy & Me_** Class, Harvey was cool with it at first, but then he noticed the flirting that was going on, & also noticed that lately they had been disconnected from each other, since the baby had been born. When the group invited them to go to the bar, Harvey didn't wanted to go, but he didn't want to show that he was jealous or insecure. So they went, & Barbara, One of the moms, couldn't stop flirting, & Evan was joining in. It was all that Harvey could take, so he grabbed Evan, paid the bill for their share of the drinks, & they made their way home to their apartment, without even saying, "goodbye" to the group.

 

"You had been rude to the group & their spouses tonight, I don't understand...", He knew suddenly what his lover's problem was, He said, as he laughed bitterly, "Ohhh, Harvey, Are you jealous, Poor Little Insecure Boy, Mmmm, Can't take it when someone else is giving me attention ?", Harvey said with a warning, "Don't push me, Ev, I am warning you, Don't". Evan said, "Or what, Babe ?, I think that it's fighting words, You are not gonna do anything, so you should sit down, before you get hurt", as he made his way to move into the room, so he could relax, before feeding their daughter, & going to bed alone once again.

 

Harvey was feeling lust, desire, passion, anger, & sexual hunger all at once, He moved into his lover's personal space, & had him against the wall, & he said with strangled voice exclaiming, "Is this what you want ?, huh, Do you want this ?", & he squeezed his cock very hard, & Evan cried out, & said breathlessly, "Shit, Harv", as his lover lets go. He quickly undoes Evan's pants, & squeezes him, & Evan shuts his eyes, cause he loves it, when his lover does that to him. He began stroking him, & the handsome man was making all kinds of sounds, which was driving the computer genius crazy, getting him all hot & bothered.

 

Harvey took his hand off of Evan's cock, which made Evan moan, as he was thrusting into his hand, He lifted him up & put him on the table. He was frustrated with the buttons on Evan's shirt, He just growled & ripped it open, "No, Harv, Please don't look at me, I'm hideous", The Computer Geek smiled, & said, "You are **_so_** beautiful to me, Baby", Evan turned to the side, refusing to look at his lover,  & said, "If you want to move out, I understand", Harvey pulled at Evan's face, til he was looking at him, "Have you been listening to me, Sweetheart, You are gorgeous, I love every inch of you", he licked a nipple, which made Evan almost arched off the table a bit. "Sen...Sensitive, Breast feeding **_is_** not a fun experience, I don't know what to do about this, I am not a chick", he indicated to his chest with a nod of his head,  & felt so sad, & defeated.

 

"Your chest will be back to normal soon, You are still the most sexiest man, I ever met", Harvey said with a confident smile, reassuring him. He licked & bit at the nipple that he had been torturing, & switched to the other one. Evan felt like it was a line from his nipples, straight to his dick. "God, **_Baby_** , Don't stop, Please don't ever stop !", he said seductively, practically begging. Harvey couldn't deny him anything, & he fucked him wildly, once he got his breath back. Evan put a hand between them, & undid Harvey's pants, & he moaned, as his lover's warm hand wrapped around his cock. "God, Evan, Please, I missed you & this", Evan said roughly, "Cum for me, Babe, Cum for me". They ended up going again, & then once they recovered from their bliss, Harvey helped him up, & said, "What was all the flirting about ?", Evan said with a sigh, "I have boobs, Harv, I am a guy, I just needed a reminder, I am so sorry for doing it in such a crappy way", Harvey said, "Do it again, I will kick your ass", he kissed the top of his head, They went to their bedroom, where the computer genius gave him a full body, & foot massage, til they fell asleep.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
